Naruto the Blank Maelstrom
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Reincarnated with no memory of his past, and adopted into the family with a strange older brother, watch as Naruto flourishes in a strange time and place. If Blank never loses, then a Blank Maelstrom wipes out all the competition.
1. Chapter 1 A Blank Player

_**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' - 'No Game No Life' - I Own Neither**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Urban legends, ancient myths... two forces that are based in truth, but far exagerated passed what they truly are. The truth of the matter is hard to accept, and often times it would be better to allow yourself to imagine these things instead of learning the truth.

"Damn this is boring." A blond haired boy with messy hair and bright blue eyes with dark rings inside of them, a strangely light blue pupil stated as he looked at the screen of a computer. he was tan skinned naturally, and was about average height for his age... which appeared to be around 15 years old. He wore a bright orange shirt with short sleeves, and on the front of the shirt was writing that said 'I (Heart) Foxgirls' and under that shirt was a black long sleeves shirt... both of which were wide collared shoing of some chest and his shoulders. He wore loose fitting black pants that cut off at the middle of his shin.

_Middle Brother: Naruto - Age: 15 - Race: Humanoid - Job: Author/Shut-In - Traits: Writer, Anti-Social, Game Addict_

"Well Little Bro... are you eating cup ramen again...?" An older male teen asked as he looked away from the computer that he was looking at and over to Naruto. This teen was a few years older than Naruto with dark red hair that was multiple shapes of red. His eyes were the same way, red with darker red rings, and a lighter red pupil in the middle. He was lighter skinned than Naruto, but taller as well... though unlike Naruto who was visibly a more muscular, this boy was more the lanky body type. He wore a loose fitting yellow top, with a long sleeved black shirt with the collar popped up. He also wore black pants, but they were tighter on him.

_Elder Brother: Sora - Age: 18 - Race: Humanoid - Job: NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) - Traits: Virgin, Anti-Social, Game Addict_

"The money towards out gaming comes from the books I write, so I can eat what I want to eat Nii." Naruto stated as he placed his foot on the keyboard and started to use his toes to type out what he was typing, while he balanced his cup ramen on his crotch and used his free hand to move chopsticks up and down. His other hand and foot were controlling two different computer mice.

"Can't agrue with logic dear Little Bro." Sora said fondly at how his younger brother paid for their at style of living. It was because of Naruto and his writing that this type of life could be continued.

"Nii-chan... good books." A third person, a young girl that was younger than both of the boy's said as she ate a cup of noodles with her hands, and controlled two different mice with her feet. Like her siblings she had unique eyes, being yellow with darker yellow rings and lighter yellow for the pupils... with her eyes being yellow, going with their red and blue eyes they completed the three basic colors that mixed together to form greater colors. She had the lightest skin of them, and the most delicate, petite frame for her small body. She had long white hair with a blue tint to it, once more completing the color trio of red, yellow, and blue that they had.

She wore a dark sailor, school, uniform that was very loose on her, with it sagging on her shoulder and showing more of her cream colored skin. The collor of which was white with red lines at the bottom, and help together by a yellow tie under it. She wore a dark, short, skirt that was flipped up to show white panties on her pale body. She had dark purple thigh length socks, and her hair was a complete mess.

_Younger Sister: Shiro - Age: 11 - Race: Humanoid - Job: Shut-In - Traits: Truant, Anti-Social, Game Addict_

"Thanks Shiro... are you controlling the main account with your feet?" Naruto asked in shock as he looked at the youngest sibling with wide eyes. Not in the good way either, and Sora's attention was drawn to this fact as well. He heard his younger brother's question, and looked over at Shiro with wide eyes, before he calmed down.

"But... hungry." Shiro moaned a little as she slurped up more noodles into her mouth, and Sora looked at the noodles and saw the label on the side of it.

"Did you buy even more of those bourgeois rations!?" Sora asked in shock, and Naruto's attention was drawn to her food.

"I have nothing against it, it still is my money being spent Nii." Naruto reminded him, and Sora pouted for a second. Naruto had a point, since he was the only one that had a legitimate job that earned money, even if he did everything from the safety of their little apartment Sora didn't understand why he would waste money on certain foods.

"I know but the brain can function even if you only get glucose... no, all the brain needs the function is glucose. That is why plain white bread is so amazing in terms of calory intake and nutrients." Sora argued with a wide grin on his face as he clicked on the mouse in his hand without looking at the computer screen.

"Need nutrition... or won't get... bigger." Shiro said as she pat down her flat chest, and both Naruto and Sora shared a glance at each other with smiles.

"Don't worry about it Shiro, Nii-chan likes flat girls just as much as busty ones." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Sora nodded.

"Dear Little Bro is right dear Little Sis. You are already flawlessly beautiful to us, no need to worry about getting any bigger." Sora agreed with Naruto, who nodded to him and tossed an empty ramen cup into the trash after drinking the broth. Naruto grabbed a small ticket from the ground, before he looked at it and started to scratch off parts of it. Naruto looked unimpressed with the ticket, before he tossed it to Sora, who caught it and looked at it. "Another winner... and 50,000,000 Yen this time. That freaky gut of yours never steers you wrong dear Little Bro." Sora stated, and Naruto huffed.

"Blank never loses, even if I didn't trust my gut we would still win." Naruto said with a slightly bitter look for a second. Sora reached back and started to rub Naruto's hair, while Shiro fell to her side and laid her head on his lap.

"We can't help it if nothing challenges us anymore." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Nii... Nii-chan... Shiro... perfect team." Shiro said to him with a small smile on her face, and they all winced when a small amount of sunlight shined through the closed curtains. Naruto reached out and shut the curtains even more, while Sora started to count on his fingers.

"Hey, what time is it anyway?" Sora asked with a glance at the curtain, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Check your computer, they do have clocks and calenders on them you know." Naruto told him, and Shiro looked at her computer while Sora checked his own as well.

"Eight passed midnight." Shiro answered, with both Naruto and Sora looking at her with amusement.

"I think you mean eight in the morning." Naruto said, and she nodded her head. Sora checked his clock, learning what date it was from that instead of having to ask again.

"Well damn, we have all been awake for 4 days now... 6 for you and me dear brother." Sora said with wide eyes as he looked at the clock. Naruto blinked, before he opened up a few files and started to count them.

"143 chapters written... yeah, that seems like 6 days work for me. Sheesh, are we a shut it, game addicted, family or what?" Naruto said jokingly, and Sora nodded as Shiro gave her mice to Naruto, who switched things around so that he was holding his mice with his feet, and her mice with his hands. She layed down in his lap, while he started to take over controlling four different characters with more than a little bit of trouble at first, before quickly adjusting to being more than one people... for some reason he got the feeling that he should be used to being more than one people.

Strange.

"Hey little bro, what is that next book you are writing?" Sora asked only now, while Naruto leaned down to a flat device and used his nose to start typing on it.

"Icha Icha: Basic Colors... and sent. It should be published in the next week... and knowing how popular this series is it will make a few million yen in the first week or so." Naruto said neutrally, and Sora thought about it.

"Basic colors of the light spectrum... red, blue, and yellow... our eye and hair colors. Is the book an incest novel about our small family?" Sora asked with a light grin on his face, while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Shiro and me are 18 in the book, so it isn't very accurate." Naruto informed him, and Sora grinned perversely at the _good_ idea for a book in his opinion. Let it be said that the books that Naruto wrote were encouraged by both siblings, who had different views on morality than most people. To hear of an incest book created and modeled after the three of them was not creepy or strange to the small family of three game addicts.

"Anal or vaginal?" Sora asked with a growing grin, while Naruto thought about it with a furrowed brow.

"My brain is a bit fuzzy... lack of sleep making it hard to remember who did what. I think it was oral, then vaginal and anal." Naruto said, ignoring the fact that his brother's pants had gotten tighter the more that Naruto explained the newest book.

"Nii-chan and Nii... good book." Shiro muttered, showing that while she was asleep she was still sort of aware to what was being talked about... and had zero problem with it at all. The trio of siblings were strange after all, not even sharing the same looks it would seem. If it weren't for how they talked to each other, they wouldn't look related at all. Though, they weren't blood related anyway so it wasn't like his book was about true incest. Naruto used his elbow to light massage Shiro's scalp, and she curled up against him even more.

"Cheaters gonna cheat, but Blank will still never lose." Naruto said as he looked at the computer screens and started to click away, with Sora nodding to him. The three of them didn't even cheat in video games, no matter how difficult things got in the game, they didn't have to cheat... because they combined to form blank... the most powerful gamer to exist. Together they had never had a loss, so their record was perfect. 100 Percent win, 0 percent draw, 0 percent lose... the perfect record.

"Cheaters are just hating because they don't have such outstanding younger siblings." Sora bragged and complimented his younger, adopted, siblings. Naruto nodded with a grin on his face, absorbing the praise that was being given to him.

*Bing*

"Nii... Nii-chan... mail." Shiro said as she rubbed her eyes, her small nap having restored a surprisingly large amount of energy for a young girl like herself.

"Just ignore it, it is more than likely spam... or for brother." Sora said, and Naruto opened up another screen quickly on his computer and looked towards the siblings shared e-mail account and looked at it.

"Nope, this one isn't spam. My security setting would have sent it to the spam folder, and we wouldn't have heard the bing. It doesn't say who it is from... so it isn't my publisher... hey Nii, you got any friends?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Sora snickered to himself.

"Friends? Look at that, my adorable little brother making sarcastic remarks at my expense... and here I thought the day would never come." Sora said, and all three siblings shared a small laugh. The very thought of any of them having any friends outside of each other was laughable, and a regular joke between them.

"Shiro have no friends." Shiro said with a small smile on her face as she opened up the e-mail and looked at it, before her eyebrow raised a little bit. "Nii... look at e-mail." Shiro said with a small amount of alarm.

"Huh?" Sora asked, while Naruto nodded to Shiro's statement, already knowing what she was surprised about. Sora looked at the inbox of their e-mail, wondering what could be so important that both his younger siblings were surprised about it.

_Have your trio of siblings ever wondered if you were born into the wrong world?_

"Trio... Blank was never revealed to be more than one person, and we have no friends to figure out who Blank is... it is information that we have never shared. We each all use two computers, so even a hacker would believe that we were six people, not three... and then they wouldn't be able to guess our relation to each other by simply hacking into the cameras... we don't look enough alike for the connection to be made." Naruto explained with narrowed eyes, getting a nod from both of his siblings. It was out of the odds of reason that anyone would be able to figure out they were a trio of siblings, which made the chances of this happening so slim that it was in the figures of the billions in the odds again.

"We have gotten challenges, interview request, threats, and libel on my occasions... but this is a first. You are right dear little brother... there should be no way for them to know who Blank is." Sora said with narrowed eyes, while Shiro yawned a little.

"Expert hacker?" Shiro questioned, with both siblings shaking their heads.

"We have over 4,000 different prevention and detection systems that were created by yourself and myself... for somebody to avoid detection and still hack in... just unreal. This would have to be a paper trail." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and Sora nodded. It would only make sense for them to notice that Naruto, Shiro, and Sora had never left their apartment in a few years, having everything delivered to them, having a large income of cash... and having dozens of games delivered to them each month, as well as computers and other mechanical deviced. It wouldn't take hacking into their computers to figure it out then, so they couldn't detect it.

"Bluff?" Shiro asked, looking at the link.

"Yeah, that seems like the motive. They want to test us... with chess?" Sora questioned when he opened the link, and saw an online chess game open up.

"Good night." Shiro said, suddenly bored of the situation, while Naruto looked like it no longer interested him as well. Shiro looked at them in shock, before he started to look between them and the chess board.

"Hey!? You two are the ones that are good at this kind of stuff. Sister, you understand all 10 to the 120 power possible combinations of the board, and Brother, you are the genius at understanding human military nature that is involved in the game. I'm not able to go up against advanced programs like you two!" Sora complained, and both siblings looked annoyed for a second, before they got up and went over towards Sora.

"When the three of us combine... we become a maelstrom of blank... that still sounds like a lame catchphrase. I still say we should have gone with the God of Destruction Ashura... you know, three heads and six arms... we have three heads and six arms, and destroy all the competition." Naruto said, and Sora made a sort of waving motion with his hands, showing while the idea was good, it didn't have the impact of Maelstrom of Blank.

"Blank never loses... easier to say." Shiro said as she looked at the chess board and made the first move, while Naruto and Sora watched her play. Naruto looked at the board as well, and when Shiro was stumped for a moment when the computer made a strange move, Naruto took the mouse and made the next move for her. She looked at him in confusion, and Sora decided to explain.

"With a computer program, it is designed to only make the best possible move. This thing looked like it was going to throw you off... we are dealing with a person on the other end." Sora said, with Naruto nodding as Shiro placed her hand on top of his... and Sora placed his hand on top of her hand. With their three hands on the mouse, they grinned and looked at the computer. Whoever this person was, they were underestimating the power that blank held. Of course, with good reason... the three siblings were struggling with the skill that this person had.

It took over three hours for the game to finish but when it did...

_Checkmate, you are victorious!_

"Oh GOD that was tough." Naruto said with wide eyes as he looked at the computer screen.

"That person has some serious talent, for a second I thought we were going to lose." Sora said with wide eyes as well, though he was grinning at being challenged so well.

"Guy... good." Shiro agreed with her brothers, who nodded at her. It had been awhile since they had been challenged so well by a single person, or even a group or people. Soon another e-mail popped up, and strangely enough it opened on it's own. All of the computers in the room except that one started to show only static, and they were forced to look at the computer in front of them.

_Wonderful! To be so skilled at game, it makes me even more certain that it must be hard for you to live like this!_

The three were surprised when suddenly that message played in front of them, but more than anything, it got them wondering just how much this person knew about them. Naruto, who had been adopted into the family with Shiro when he and she were younger, and Sora, who had gained two strange and talented younger siblings on that day... they lived a life that people with amazing talent and genius didn't normally live.

_How do you feel about the world you live in? Is it fun? Is it easy to live here?_

"How do we feel?" Sora asked himself with a frown on his face, thinking of all the bad things about the world they lived in.

"All the war and hate..." Naruto said with narrowed eyes as well, thinking of all the killing and crime in the world.

"That... obvious." Shiro said out loud, thinking of all the ways that people try and keep others down, while furthering themselves... though she didn't believe themselves to be much different when it came to furthering themselves. Yet she did know that the trio of siblings played by their own rules, and knew what they were going to do with their path in life. In that aspect, she believed themselves better than those around them.

"We live in a crappy game." The trio said in unison with cruel smirks on their faces as they said how they felt about the world around them. The world was just a large game with over 7 million players that didn't care for the rules of the game, and took their own turns whenever they damn well wished to. People hated you if you won or lost to much, and they bullied you if yoyu stayed silent, but hated you if you spoke up to much as well. It was a game with no winners, where nobody had a real chance of being a winner either.

_Now imagine a world where everything can be decided by a simple game. A world like a game board, witrh clear rules and objectives. Now what if I told you that a world like that really existed?_

"Heh, if that world existed I would go there in an instant." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"If that world existed... then we really were born into the wrong world. I would trade this life for a life in that world anyday." Sora stated clearly, and all of the static on the screens cleared up and turned black. The siblings were alarmed, and more than a little freaked out by this.

_I agree! You three were born into the wrong world, so I will give you a rebirth!_

The computer screen in front of them turned to static again, and a hand could be seen slowly appeared in the center of the screen, almost like it was trying to go through the glass and reach out at them. The hand phased through the glass like it wasn't there, and another hand joined it as a strange star shaped crystal appeared in between the hands. The red, blue, and yellow eyed siblings looked at it, before it shined and the world seemed to just... fall apart behind them. Their room and all of their gadgets, books, and games came with them. In front of them was a young... boy... girl... person with an unknown gender at this moment. The kid was looking to be around Shiro's age or older, and had strange colored hair with a hat on top of it with a clover in it... the kid had a rubix cube hanging from his ear, and wore baggy clothes with no shoes, only  
>cloth tied to his feet.<p>

The trio noticed that they were falling from the sky, towards the ground in a strange and unique world that they hadn't seen before, and didn't match any of the maps that they had seen before in their lives. Naruto and Sora clung to each other, holding the young Shiro between them as they looked around with wide eyes.

"Welcome to MY world!" The strange kid shouted with a happy smile on his face, before he gestured to the world around them. Naruto looked towards Shiro and the ground, then at Sora... he noticed that Shiro's panties were showing, as was her butt, while also noticing that the world around them wasn't even remotely like that of what he had seen on earth before. "This is the utopia that you have dreamed of! The game world: Disboard. A world where everything from money, to people's lives, to national borders are decided by games-" The kid started to go on, but was interupted.

"Why the hell are we falling from the sky!? The exposition on where we are can WAIT! We are about to die here!?" Sora shouted in a panic, and Naruto calmly looked at Shiro's panties.

"I see panties, all is good with me. Continue with your explaination... I doubt that you would bring us here to kill us." Naruto said as he looked at Shiro's pure white panties to calm himself down, and Shiro was in the same panicking boat as her oldest brother... who looked like he might die of a heart attack at any moment.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Shiro stuttered out, looking at the boy/girl in front of them.

"Me? Huh, well I GUESS you can say I live around here. Though the simplest explaination about me is that I am what you people call 'God'." The kid said with a blush on his/her face. Naruto wanted to know a clear gender so that he could label this person as something.

"Can it with the exposition, we are about to become blood smoothies on the ground!" Sora shouted, still in a panic mood. He didn't want to die a virgin, just the very thought of dying like that not only pissed him off, but was something that would humiliate him in front of his dear siblings. He was 18, but they were younger than him so it was expected that they be virgins. They started to all fall even faster, and move away from the kid that called itself god.

They neared the ground and fell closer and closer, before they nearly hit the ground... and stopped just before hitting the ground. Their I-Pads, I-Phones, and gaming systems all paused and stopped a few inches all the ground as well, including the games that they had for them. Everything stopped before it could hit the ground, before gravity took hold again and they gently touched the ground. Naruto landed on bottom, with Shiro landing on him, and Sora landing on her and him.

"Ow?" Naruto questioned as he pushed his siblings off him, and grabbed one of his bags that had fallen with them and started to collect their deviced. For some reason, he was the least weirded out by this experience, and wasn't really worred about much other than having to switch the power source for their stuff from chargers to solar powered. He opened all the boxes to their games and took the disks out, before opening a larger case and started to place all of the games inside of the holders for them. He then placed the handheld gaming sytems inside of the case as well. Placing the case inside of the bag, he started to put safety cases on their more delicate deviced and stuffed them into the bag as well.

Though, he left their phones out since they were already solar powered. From Shiro's panda decorated phone, to the normal one that Sora used, and the toad designed one that Naruto used.

"What the hell just happened?" Sora asked with a hopeful look in his eyes that everything was a dream.

"Weird dream?" Shiro questioned, and Sora looked depressed.

"Shiro... our dear little sister. Whenever anyone in manga or even fanfiction say something like that, it is almost never a dream. You may have just jinxed the chance that this was a dream." Sora said with a pout on his face, and Shiro looked over to Naruto, who was gathering up their important items and plcing them into three bags. He tossed the game cases aside, and other items they didn't use or need. To save carrying space and making it easier.

"Nii-chan... floating mountain." Shiro said when she noticed a mountain floating in the distance, though the tip was pointed down. Coming from the top of the island was what looked to be the shape of a dragon. The three siblings looked towards it, and then saw that the sun was shining on all of them. Even Naruto became depressed at the presence of the sunlight caressing their skin both sweetly and roughly.

"Dear little brother and sister... as you've known, sometimes I thnk life is just a messed up game that somebody set to highest level of challenge... I think the game has glitched the hell out." Sora said as tears streamed down all of their faces as they stared towards the sun, and the strange world around them. All three if them started to fall back onto their backs, and did the only thing that came their their minds.

They fainted.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 The Ten Rules

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>This is a short chapter just made to tell those that don't know the rules, the rules.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Nii... this doesn't look like a good situation." Naruto said with a wary look on his face when he noticed that they were surrounded by a group of what appeared to be bandits. It was a very large group, by his standards, of at least 16 different adult men... and a single woman just sort of hanging around with the group. Shiro was holding onto the back of her brother's shirt, looking around at the group of people, while Naruto lowered himself into a basic martial arts stance.

Unlike his siblings, Naruto was a well trained with physical prowess far exceeding that which SHOULD be humanly possible. He was a self-studied martial artist, that had studied and mastered over 200 different brands, styles, and variations of traditional and untraditional martials arts, all by the time he had been 12 years old. Where his little sister was a genius exceeding her brothers in the field of logic, book learning, memorization, and many other non-body related fields of interest... as well as a gaming genius, Naruto was a genius at the physical arts of the body... well, he too was a genius at literature, writing, reading, language, and many forms of gaming and understanding human nature and applied battle tactics.

His own genius at learning stemmed from Shiro teaching him her methods of study, and his own desire to be the best he could be and protect his family. While he too was a major gamer on par with his siblings, though they were better than him in other certain areas, when it came to having an inhuman body that exceeded that of the human limits it was all him. Though, that wasn;t his only area where he exceeded others either.

Naruto had an amazing learning ability, where he could look at something once and think about it a thousand times in a second, thus instantly understanding and memorizing it. It was like there were a thousand clones of him inside his head constantly working on understanding everything he looked at, and teaching it to him. Sora called Naruto and Shiro both geniuses, his pride and joys. Strange as that may be to an outsider of their gamer family, it was heart warming to him. Sora placed his hand on Naruto's head, and nervously looked at the bandits around them, trying to think up a way out of this mess without getting them killed.

"Now now men, and lady, isn't there a way that we can settle this nicely?" Sora asked, with Naruto looked around, seeing that NONE of these people were carrying a single weapon. Naruto felt his phone buzz in his hidden pocket, and Shiro sneaked closer to Naruto and went in front of him so that nobody could see her place her hand inside of the front of his pants and pull out his phone, before she opened the message.

_Dear Blank,_  
><em>Here is Disboard, there are only ten iron clad laws of this word that can not be broken, please take the time to remember these rules.<em>  
><em>1. All murder, war, and robbery are forbidden in this world.<em>  
><em>2. All conflict in this world will be reslved through games.<em>  
><em>3. In games, each player will bet something that THEY agree is of equal value.<em>  
><em>4. As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.<em>  
><em>5. The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.<em>  
><em>6. Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.<em>  
><em>7. Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.<em>  
><em>8. Being CAUGHT cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.<em>  
><em>9. In the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed.<em>  
><em>10. Let's all have fun and play together.<em>  
><em>From, Tet - the God of Games<em>

"Nii-chan..." Shiro whispered to Naruto, and he looked down a little to see her holding his phone at an angle that he could read it without arousing the suspicion of the people around them. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what was on the phone, before he memorized it and grinned a little. He relaxed his stance, and their brother caught sight of his body language changing from 'protect family' mode to 'gamer' mode. His eye went towards the lit up phone, before his own twisted grin appeared on his face, as did the grin of victory appear on Shiro's face.

Since Sora was the oldest, that would mean that he was the designated representative of their group. They would let him talk the talk, while they would walk along with him when they walked the walk and backed up whatever he claimed.

"So, gentlemen... and madam. I take it you are challenging us to a game?" Sora asked with a grin on his face as he gave a light, mocking, bow towards the group. The leader, a bald and musclar man larger than Sora stepped forward and with brown cloak waving behind him as he walked.

"That is right, and when we win you are going to give us everything you have. That sound like a fair bet to you kid?" The burly thug asked, and the three siblings grinned at the already rather high stakes. Everything they had could only be morphed into including their very lifes if these people were smart enough, but they doubted they were. They ganged up on people with sheer numbers, using that to their advantage. Then when the opponent was nervous and more likely to make mistakes, they took advantage of that. By the body language, these people only worked out to make themselves more intimidating, not because they were fighters.

"Alright, but should we win then you will hand over everything you have one you and tell us anything we want to know. Does that sound like an _equal_ bet to you?" Sora asked, with Naruto chuckling behind him, already knowing what challenge that Sora was going to pick to completely ensure victory against these people. A challenge that they would be able to win without a doubt. Sora was a master at reading people and understanding how to break people down with a look, understanding their base abilities and weaknesses with a mere glance. He would have noticed the lack of any sort of grace in how these people moved, showing that a game of physical grace would be best for them.

"Hahaha, I like this kid. He knows how to play, sure thing, that sounds fair. Now, name the game you want to play." The thug said with a wide grin on his face. Being the challenger, that meant that Sora would be allowed to chose the game since their part was being challenged.

"A Five-Legged Race going over to that rock-" Sora stated simply as he pointed over to the rock about 20 meters away from them, a short distance that would settle this matter quickly. "- then back here. The first people back win, and tripping results in immediant loss." Sora said, and the bandit looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded and looked over his group.

A five legged race was like that of a three legged race, only it would take all THREE people being in perfect sync while complimenting each others bodies and knowing how they moved. It took an understanding of your partners and their physical abilities to an intimate level. A level that most people didn't pay attention to, not only that, but it was made harder by having large muscles that would created a shift of balance and increase the chances of tripping and taking your partners with you. Thus the no tripping rule to the game, showing that only those with teamwork and complimenting bodies would win.

That was when they lined up as a team they went from Shiro on the left, to Sora on the right, with Naruto in the middle. Naruto was the middle height of them, meaning that it would be easier for Sora to sync his walking to Naruto's legs, while Naruto and Shiro could also sync up nicely without having to worry about the difference between Sora and Shiro's leg and body length, since the difference in body between Naruto and Shiro was shorter than the difference between Shiro and Sora, thus eliminating nearly all of the risk. With Naruto's physical abilities, placing him with his strength in the middle, where he could catch and stop his siblings from falling, was key. Shiro with her light weight couldn't do it, while Sora would mess up the balance of the trio by being in the middle. Their formation, with their knowledge of each other and their bodies and walking styles, would create a perfect chemistry that would allow for a sure fire way to win.

The bandits on the other hand were not as... lucky. Not only was the bandaging bonding their legs strained from their muscles, but the ways they were rubbing up and automatically trying to be the fastest without syncing up would be their downfall. They had a short guy at the left side, the leader in the middle, and the woman at the right side. Both sides being shorter than the middle, making for awkward movements. The guy in middle would have a longer stride than botht he ones on the side, thus making the likelyhood of tripping or losing sync much greater.

These guys picked a fight with Blank... and Blank never loses.

Then end results, were a group of bandits watching as Sora and Naruto burned all of their belongings in front of them and only taking three of their cloaks and a bag of money from them. Naruto and his siblings were grinning darkly as they burned the belongings of the bandits... whoops, they won these belongings fair and square. If they wanted to burn the pile of clothes and objects in front of these people, then it was something that they would enjoy doing. The three siblings left behind a grouo if crying bandits behind them as they walked towards the nearest, and by nearest it was actually a good distance away, city. The city being the only large city that they could see for miles, and it even had a castle in it.

The siblings looked at the city in the distance, before they all twitched in annoyance when they estimated how far away the walk was going to be and take.

Defeating a group of bandits in a game... easy.

Walking from a mountain to a city in the distance... not easy.

This was going to SUCK!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
